


Taking Turns

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Roleplay, Silly, sex friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's important to take turns with some responsibilities. Riko and You know that better than anyone.





	Taking Turns

Riko pouted, "You-chan, you're being unreasonable. I did it last time. That makes it your turn." Riko didn't mean to, but she couldn't help but take a motherly tone of voice when saying this, as tho she were scolding a child. Thankfully, You didn't seem to notice.

You, in overly dramatic fashion, flopped facedown onto Riko's bed and whined, "But I don't wanna! I'm so tired from swimming practice and idol practice... Can't you be Chika tonight? Please?"

Riko hesitated. It was hard to not be a pushover when it came to You, but she felt if she gave in this time... she'd regret it. Maybe You would start asking her to be Chika every time.

Or maybe she'd say, "Well, last time was my turn and you took it for me, so it's your turn again."

She didn't want to think You would be that cheap, but the girl could be a bit childish at times. Riko had to find a way to get You to take her turn properly. If their agreement to take turns fell apart, their relationship would be soon to follow. Well, maybe not, but it wasn't worth the risk.

"You-chan, if you're a good girl and take your turn, next time I'll make sure to wear that sukumizu you like. Won't that be nice?" Again, Riko was talking as if You was a spoiled child and not her sex friend.

That was enough to make You sit up on the bed and start thinking seriously. She pondered for a few minutes as tho some great debate was waging inside her.

"Do you really hate doing it that much, You-chan?" Riko asked, getting nervous in the silence.

You got serious. "No! I love having sex with you! I love it a lot!"

"N-not that! Pervert You-chan! I meant doing the roleplay..." Riko blushed and looked away.

You smiled and scooted over close to Riko, then hugged her tightly. "No, I like the roleplay, and I like taking turns. Some nights, it's just hard to get into the right mood, you know?"

Riko nodded, then her eyes lit up. "I have an idea! Wait just a moment!"

Riko ran out of her room, downstairs, and when she got back up, she had an open can of something.

"Riko-chan, what's in that?" You asked.

Riko had a sly grin. "Just close your eyes, You-chan. No peeking or you have to go home early, okay?"

You pouted but obediently closed her eyes. She could hear Riko moving around, doing who knows what, and wanted so badly to peek. But the thought of going home without fooling around kept her obedient. She really was a pervert.

"Okay, You, you can open your eyes..." There was a shyness to Riko's voice, and when You finally got to see what Riko was up to, she knew why.

Riko was completely naked, leaning back in a sort of sultry pose, a couple of slices of mikan on her breasts. You saw rivulets of mikan juice running down Riko's body, and when she followed it down... Riko had her thighs squeezed together, with a little puddle of mikan juice in her lap. You wasn't a religious girl, but surely some deity must be at work for the glorious sight before her now.

Riko smiled.

"So... You-chan... Do you think you can get in the mood now?"


End file.
